Aristocracy
by SantiaMarie
Summary: Flaky, as a lower middle class, some how ends up trapped by a wealthy war veteran, Sir Flippy. Who falls victim of the one she has to run away from. She gets help from an aristocrat Duke Splendid, one of who knows many things, to help her escape. Although is she in good hands ?


**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Happy Tree Friends, this show is published by Mondo Media © 2012**

* * *

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Off the bell went, echoing throughout the classroom which made me want to hold my ears shut. I sat in the second to last row of the back. On my left was Giggles and on my right was an empty seat as always until ten minutes later. Pop, the teacher, went on about the boring historical events of how _Happy Tree Town_ came to be. Slow creeks of the door opening interrupted Pop's lecture for everyone to stare. The figure's tall shadow stretched with the door widening. His broad shoulders covered in a military jacket and underneath wore a fitted black tank top. "Welcome Flippy, go and open your book to chapter fourteen.", Pop leaned over to retrieve a tardy slip Flippy handed. Flippy nodded creeping over to his desk next to me, each step made a small thump from his heavy combat boots. My eyes wonder widening as they traveled from his mid-dark green hair and in his mellow natural green eyes. Thumps stopped when he sat down quietly. I quickly shift my gaze sensing the feel of his eyes peer at my body. Shivers cover my skin and rattle in my spine.

_Ugh, I hate it when I got like this around him. Sure I shake all the time, but never like this. It felt like death staying near. Torturing me on whether I'll be next or barely survive. He is my top priority of steering clear from and yet his impeccable rock hard chest made it tempting from doing so._

Betrayingly, my eyes trail down his chest lower each moment and stare off into space. _'Wrong'_ thoughts invaded my strong arms around me, keeping me safe, and what he looked under his...

_I shouldn't be thinking these things!_

Red stuck to my cheeks. He shuffled his feet which startled me back to reality. Bright sun rays from the window brought my attention to him once again. Noticing his attire more there was a shiny gold pin with wings on it.

_Why with wings? Oh that's right. He was in the military. He must've flown a plane. Interesting.._

* * *

Ring!

I yelped closing my eyes tightly. The desk slipped from my grasp landing on the floor with a hard _thud!_ Everyone walked away nonchalantly because they knew what to expect from me.

_I'm just the small frightened child..  
_

Flippy's arm came around my shoulders as his right hand went up to my face. I flinched shutting my eyes tightly, shaking violently, frozen in my own fate. "Are you okay?", stroking my face for any scratch marks. Flutters filled my tummy. My face becomes redder. Paralyzed, I couldn't help, but wonder.

_What's this weird exciting feeling? Why is he being so nice? Ugh, this is making my head hurt. Great, just what I need._

Courage built up in my skin allowing me to squirm away. He looked over letting go softly. "I-I'm sorry I should be going to break.. A-And you too..", I averted my eyes and collect my books that were scattered on the floor. Silence brushed through between us. Awkward shivers in my hand wouldn't let me pick anything up. Flippy helped collect which brought alarming signals to go through my body. My goal was to find my journal. I wrote everything in there, including Flippy. A desperate search kept my eyes moving. Each second counted as it raced to see who would find it first. My heart beats faster the minute his hands reached over it. My eyes widening as I tried to grab it swiftly before him. Both hands held onto the worn black journal partially covered in red glitter and scratchy red marks labeling _'Flaky'_. "O-Oh um.. I-I've got this..", tugging it slightly. "What is it?", he stared at my flushed cheeks. Stutters revealed the hard and awkward time I was having to bring an excuse to surface, "U-Umm.." He could see through me for his eyes turned soft showing hurt, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me.." Guilt settled in the pit of my stomach. "W-Well I should get to break..", my weak legs shake pushing me up while my fragile arms hold tight on to my things.

* * *

Flippy;

_'Oh~ A journal, you should look in it. It's probably filled with girly shit whining about her stupid feelings.', voiced at the back of Flippy's mind._

_'Oh shut up.' Flippy sighs, 'Why doesn't anyone want to share anything with me..'_

_'Because you're a freak.', commented Fliqpy._

_'No thanks to you, jackass.', Flippy argued._

_'I know, isn't it lovely?', mocked Fliqpy mentally grinning._

Second thoughts always found their way through commenting on whatever he did. He called it Fliqpy. It's not entirely a split personality, but it's more of a bad side he had to his own. One that could kill.. He tried to ignore his second thoughts to make sure Flaky was okay. Not that she would even care. Almost no one ever did. There was Splendid, but Splendid always thought it was a rivalry thing. Bringing my focus back to the situation all I saw left was a scaredish porcupine-like girl scurry her way out. For some reason it made me smile.

* * *

Ring!

Finally the last bell of the day rang. Everybody bolted out of the classroom. They were so eager to get out and it was either cause I was in the room or the fact it's Friday. I sighed walking slowly to my locker taking my army backpack then heading to the art room. Once approached I heard a small noise. I looked around approaching the table setting my back pack down. I open a second door that lead to the other art classroom. There I saw long wild curly red hair. My brow perked with interest leaning in further to see if it was true. The more closer I got the more each piece came together. First the hair, then back, legs, her clothes, and arms.

'Its her..', he stated.

_'Yea.. wonder what she'll do. The possibilities are endless.', Fliqpy said sarcastically._

"Umm.. Hello?", I said quietly. A squeak came from the girl turning around like she was about to die. "Oh, Flaky! Didn't notice you there.", looking over at an art figure. I stepped closer looking down at it, "What's this?" She panicked and breathed fast while she tried to answer, "A-An Art P-Project.. W-Why are y-you here?" Blinking feeling a bit unprepared to answer, "Uh.. I'm just here to observe art. I'm the teachers helper." Her eyes widened looking stunned. "I-I didn't k-know you w-were i-in art-t..", she looked a lil at ease as she didn't shake as much. "Y-Yea..", my face turned a slight red looking away nervously.

_'Ahah, a helper. What a teacher's pet.', laughed Fliqpy._

_Flippy mentally scoffed._

"Well anyways.. Why are you here?", I started. "I have to bring my art project home and paint this section.", she pointed at a piece of it, what looked to be a wing. "Oh. Well here let me help.", I picked the project from the bottom securing it with my hands. "O-Oh umm.. O-Okay.", she sounded scaredish.

* * *

Flaky;

_Of course I couldn't say no. That would've probably hurt his feelings... Considering how so many already hate him. I didn't really hate him, I was just terrified. _

My stomach felt queasy. We were outside walking along the sidewalk. An unexpected snowflake flew down and hit the pavement in front of my feet right where I suddenly stopped. It has been cold for a month or so. This must be the result of what the news people concluded. I looked up with my cheeks already red from being next to Flippy and the weather. Frozen in my tracks I can't help, but stare at the sky flowing with small snowflakes. "I-It's snowing.", my voice cracked softly. _Thump!_ His shoes made, feeling his gaze upon me. My lips perk up into a small smile. Soon enough I could feel warmth around me. I looked over and saw Flippy hugging me. Shivers kept me alert, my heart pounding, and face being a strawberry red. He brought me close. Glancing up I was only able to see the sky because of his shoulder to my chin.

_This is pretty random. I'd never thought Flippy was the kind to hug anyone. _

It was so warm against him. He practically melts me. I wanted my hands to hug back, but I stood there frozen. What felt like hours were only a few minutes. "F-Flippy?", finally speaking. "Yea?", he replied swallowing hard. I could see my breath coming from my nose and over his shoulder. Up it went and dispersed into nothing. Searching my head to say something.

_As soon as my mouth opened he spoke…_

* * *

**Santia Marie Here :'D Okay this is kinda my first, please review and suggestions maybe? ( ; u ; ) So Yea :D Tell me what you think~**


End file.
